


Eeby Deeby

by iamstaringdirectlyatyou



Category: Deeby, Eeby, Eeby Deeby
Genre: Deeby - Freeform, Eeby - Freeform, Eeby Deeby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamstaringdirectlyatyou/pseuds/iamstaringdirectlyatyou
Summary: Eeby Deeby
Relationships: Deeby - Relationship, Eeby - Relationship, Eeby Deeby - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Eeby Deeby

**Author's Note:**

> Eeby

Eeby Deeby

**Author's Note:**

> Deeby


End file.
